Can't I See You Again?
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope go on a date, celebrating their One-Week Anniversary. But Vanellope can't get this bad feeling to go away... VanillaButter One-Shot. **SET PRE-FILM**Written with CartoonCaster21** :D


**Hey everyone! Back with a looooong VanillaButter One-Shot XD**

**But I didn't write it alone; oh, no, I wrote it with the awesome ****CartoonCaster21****! (**_ u/3046582/, _**) She also came up with the plot. :D**

**Also, this is set pre-movie, as it says in the description.**

**We hope you guys enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Wreck-It Ralph and its characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

It was the following weekend after Litwak had plugged in his newest game imported from Japan, "Sugar Rush". The game featured little chibi-appearing characters, racing across a sugar-coated landscape. Players could sit in actual seats, pretending to be the avatars they selected. Litwak took a big set in ordering this game. He wasn't sure at first, considering the odd happenings of his last two racing games, but it had been a few years since then, and he decided it was safe.

The arcade on the weekend was nothing like the arcade during the week, for two things were different - it was quiet and empty. The weekend was break-time for Litwak, and his games too. In more ways than one.

Vanellope happily brushed through her long black raven hair. She had just gotten dressed in something more comfortable than that puffy dress Sour Bill had laid over her vanity. Now it was tossed carelessly over her bed while she fitted on a sweatshirt she found cute. She left her long hair down, removing the red candies from her hair, preferring the plainness.

A knock was heard from behind her double dark chocolate doors.

"Yes?"

The door slightly opened, a small green gumball peered through, "Princess, you're awake," he opened the door a bit more so he could fully see her, "Princess, Mr. Fluggerbutter is awaiting your presence down in the throne room. Shall you be very long?"

Vanellope smiled dreamily, their game had only been plugged in for a week and already she was dating one of her fellow racers who was also her best friend. Taffyta had told Vanellope after their Plugged In Slumber Party held the night they were - obviously - plugged in, that he liked her.

And now here they were. Rancis was going to spend the whole day with her in honor of their 'Week Anniversary'. She sighed again with a fluttering in her chest. When he said that in his accent, she couldn't imagine anything sounding better. Well, aside the fact when he said her name.

"Princess?"

She remembered, Sour Bill was still awaiting an answer.

"Oh, um, tell him I'll be right down!"

"Mmm, alright," Sour Bill bowed his head - if that was possible - before closing the door, leaving Vanellope hunting for her casual everyday boots.

As Vanellope searched through her closet for her boots, Sour Bill walked(and walked, and walked) down the long hallways back to the throne room.

"The princess will be with you momentarily..." Sour Bill said in monotone.

Rancis nodded, "Thank you very-"

"Mm-hmm..." Sour Bill walked off.

"Okay then," Rancis mumbled to himself, twiddling his fingers.

He looked around the pink walls, waiting for his Princess; there were a few portraits of Vanellope in her Princess gown. Rancis sighed dreamily at the pictures.

Then he realized; what was he going to say to her when she came down? ...He needed to practice.

Rancis looked up at one of the pictures of Vanellope, "Erm... hey there, Vanellope. You look... _beautiful._"

"Thanks, I try." a voice came from behind him; a very familiar one.

He turned around and saw the Princess standing there, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Vanellope!" Rancis said. Told you her name sounded cute in his accent. He smiled nervously, a little embarrassed she caught him talking to one of her many portraits. "Uh, happy one week anniversary!" Yep, it was still cute.

Vanellope giggled, walking over to her boyfriend. She dove her hands into her pockets and began to rock on her heels, "Sssooooo, what're we doing today for our 'one week anniversary'?"

Rancis grinned, "Anything you like, Nellie," he said, bringing in the oh-so-popular nickname he called her, "All I want for our anniversary is for you to be happy, so name it and it's yours!"

"Aren't you a gentleman!" Vanellope smirked, nudging him in the arm, "But since you've put it that way...it's a nice day. Why don't we start with a walk to the breakfast joint in town?"

Rancis grinned, "Anything you want, m'lady," he gave a little mock bow then offered his arm, "Shall we get going, Princess?"

Vanellope then gave a mock curtsy, "Why, I would be honored, my dear Prince!" she giggled, hooking her arm into his.

With that, they made their way out of the castle and out to the candy-themed world.

* * *

The two walked down the long castle path, eventually stepping off its sugar-coated surface, stepping on the cinnamon dirt, continuing their walk towards the town. Though along the way, Vanellope's smile faltered, but she wasn't sure why.

"Nellie?"

Rancis had noticed her sudden behavior looking at their surroundings with a frown on her face, yet the grip on his arm tightening. His blue eyes eyed her worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know..." she admitted, "I just don't feel as good as I did before."

"You must just be hungry," Rancis offered, "maybe you'll feel better after breakfast. Look, we're here."

"You must be right. Okay, let's go eat something." Vanellope agreed.

Rancis held the door open for her to walk through, Vanellope forcing on a smile, but it had only made her chest tighten, but it also caused Rancis to smile, so it was worth it.

'Keen Sweets' was a popular known place in Sugar Rush, where everyone from the candy people to the racers went to eat from time to time. It served all meals, most popular being breakfast, so of course, it was packed.

An artificial sugar-filled gumdrop hurried over, smiling at the two, "My goodness! Princess von Schweetz! May I say, its an honor to see you again."

Vanellope politely waved, "Hello, Kanya. Um, could we have a table please?"

"Of course! Follow me," Kanya said with much enthusiasm. She led the two kids over to a table, placing down two menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks, what would you like?"

"I'll take a chocolate milk," Rancis said, sliding into the booth.

"Vanilla shake, please," Vanellope ordered, sitting across from her boyfriend.

Kanya quickly scribbled the orders down before bowing kindly, scurrying off to the kitchen, leaving the two alone with their menus.

The two racers looked at their menus. It was quite adorable, actually, seeing two nine-year-olds acting like grown-ups.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Rancis asked, trying to make conversation with Vanellope. He hoped it would make her forget about her bad feeling.

"Pancakes," she said, shrugging and forcing a small smile, "with chocolate chips and syrup and stuff,"

"They make pretty big pancakes here," Rancis chuckled, "Are you sure you'll be able to finish it?"

Vanellope narrowed her eyes and smirked, "We'll see, babe."

He chuckled once more, "Then how about we share one?"

"Deal." she nodded her head happily.

Good, he made her really smile! She must be feeling better!

Just then, their waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks," Kayna said, placing down the ordered beverages. She then pulled out the note pad from earlier from her apron pocket, along with a pencil made of some type of candy much to the couple's surprise. "So, have you decided what you'd like?"

Vanellope nodded, looking at her menu once more, "Number four pancake please with extra whipcream and chocolate sauce," she said, folding up her menu. "Oh, and some fruit on the side?"

"My, number four is a little big for you, isn't it, Princess?" their waitress wondered.

"We're going to share it," Rancis said, holding out his menu.

"Of course, then," she said, taking their menus, "I'll be back with your order shortly." And she was gone.

While they waited for their breakfast, Rancis decided to start up a conversation again, perhaps get his little Nellie's mind off her troubling unknown issues. She seemed to get nervous once more.

"So, Nellie, I thought maybe after breakfast, we can go up to the Ice Cream Mountains for some winter fun, or maybe go walking through town through some stores?"

Vanellope twiddled with her fingers as she responded, "Either's fine with me. After all I chose where we came for breakfast, so you should choose this time!" she said, her voice squeaking a little bit.

"Alright, then it will be a surprise," Rancis took Vanellope's hands in his, stopping her from twiddling with her fingers, "Alright?"

She fake grinned, "Okay!"

Really, Vanellope loved spending time with her boyfriend! She hated that she had to act like she was happy; it was like lying to Ranics. However, she didn't want to make Rancis unhappy and ruining their date by acting all depressed. So she just kept putting on a fake smile, and acted like it was like any other date, when she was really happy.

Kanya arrived as quick as she promised, setting down a large plate with three pancakes almost as big as the plate they lay upon. They were caked in whipcream and sitting in a pool of syrup sprinkled in blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries.

"Enjoy your meal!" their waitress said, walking over to another table where a group of candy people sat.

Vanellope's eyes were wide, "Wow, this looks really good."

"I bet it tastes better. Want to be the judge of that?" Rancis held out a fork towards his girl, Vanellope gladly taking it. He was pleased to know he succeded in having her smile again.

"Don't mind if I do." Vanellope used the side of the fork to cut off a piece of one of the three pancakes. She picked it up and placed the fork in her mouth.

"How is it?"

"Its sooo good!" Vanellope said. She really did love the food here. "You gotta try some, here," the raven-haired racer picked up another piece on her fork, holding it out to Rancis.

The blonde grinned and ate the piece off her fork, "Your right, its really good." He picked up his own fork, looking at their shared breakfast, "Hmm, you think we can really eat this all?"

"I ain't letting something this delisious go to waste," and she cut off another piece.

Rancis laughed, "Alright, just don't eat more than you can handle, Nellie."

"Ah, you worry too much!" Vanellope said, her mouth half full of food.

"I just care, is all." he said, smiling nonetheless. He took a bite of his own.

"I know, I care about you too." she said, blushing a little.

As they ate, there were a few awkward silences, which worried Rancis. Vanellope was usually talk, talk, talking away. And when those silences did occur, Vanellope was either gazing out the window, or looking around the restaurant.

At least Vanellope was eating, that at least gave Rancis some relief. She always did eat more than Rancis. He didn't mind. It was then when she at less then he did that he got worried. But seeing how she had already eaten a full pancake on her own while Rancis worked on little pieces caused him to chuckle.

"I see your enjoying those pancakes," Rancis commented teasingly.

She nodded, "We should maybe get more syrup. Its makes them sweeter."

"Everythings sweet when I'm with you,"

Vanellope looked at Rancis with a cute little smirk, "Where'd you get that one? Inside a candy wrapper?"

Rancis laughed. Vanellope's humor is one of the many countless things he loved about her. He couldn't think of one thing he didn't like about her. She was his perfect, sweet world in everyway. Couldn't even think about a world without her.

"Actually, I came up with it all myself," he said once he stopped laughing, "And it's the truth."

"Aww, aren't you a cutie," she giggled.

Rancis looked smug, "Well, I hate to brag about it."

Vanellope raised an eyebrow and dipped her finger into some of the whipped cream, "And you would look even _cuter_, like this,"

"Nellie, what are y-"

She tapped her finger onto his nose, causing whipped cream to be all over his nose.

Now Vanellope was the one who looked smug, "What a cutie pie!"

Rancis couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped the whipped cream off of his nose with a napkin, "Ha ha, very funny."

She giggled, "Which is part of the reason why I did it."

He laughed, "How could someone look cute with whipcream on their nose?"

"You were cute enought to eat," she giggled, dipping her finger in the whipcream once more, only this time placing it in her mouth.

"Your gonna eat me?"

"Maybe just your hat, you know I love chocolate," Vanellope joked, taking a sip out of her shake.

"Who doesn't?" Rancis chuckled, stirring his drink with his straw.

Vanellope sucked on her straw until her glass was empty, "Hm, I'm going to go ask for another drink." she informed before getting up, walking over to a nearby counter to place an order.

Within a few moments, a waitress came to assist Vanellope, "Well hey there, Sugar. What can I get you, darlin'?"

"Um, could I get a refill on my milkshake?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Honey Bee! Be back in a jiff!" and with that, the waitress was off to get Vanellope's order.

Vanellope felt like someone was behind her for some odd reason. She whipped around.

But no one was there.

She turned back around, only to find the waitress right there, placing her milkshake on the counter. Her sudden appearance caused Vanellope to jump a little.

"There you go, sweetie! Call me back over if y'all need anything else!" and she was gone yet again to assist someone else.

Vanellope picked up her slightly overflowing milkshake. She walked carefully back over to her and Rancis' table.

However, she didn't notice the 'Wet Floor' sign in front of her.

There was a wet puddle there, and with carelessly stepping on it, she slipped.

"Ouch..." Vanellope groaned.

"Nellie!" Rancis panicked, seeing her laying on the floor, and on her back. After that fall, he got worried. She had dropped her glass, it smashing and shardes sliding across the floor.

The Reese's kid hurried over to her, kneeling as she sat herself up, rubbing the back of her head, muttering.

"Nellie? Vanellope? Are you alright?"

"Ugh...I think so...just didn't see the sign, and now I need a new drink."

Rancis smirked, grabbing her hands to help her stand, "Your alright."

"Princess!" Kayna, the waitress that had just served Vanellope, and two others that hadn't assisted them today hurried over, one of the two unknown ones helping Rancis help Vanellope.

"Are you alright?"

"How do you feel?"

"Did you fall hard?"

Vanellope held up a hand, "I'm okay, I'm okay, thanks for your concerns but I'll manage." She looked up, feeling alright again. It was really just the surprise, she hadn't gotten hurt.

"I'll get you another drink-"

"Its fine, I don't think I'm thirsty anymore." she looked over to Rancis, "but I'd like to walk a bit."

He nodded, looking over to the waitresses. "We'll just go now. Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious."

"Really was," Vanellope agreed, "thank you."

The waitresses bowed their heads as Rancis walked Vanellope out. Once outside of Keen Sweets, the artificial sun of the programmed-sky had Vanellope reconize the 'wet floor' was more than a small spill, but must have been a puddle for she was soaked from her lower backside down.

"Oh...my skirt," Vanellope muttered. She was currently wearing a casual dark chocolate-black wrapper skirt that had some various sized white spots doting it. But after the slip, the wrapper skirt was wrinkled and damp. Damp wrappers never lasted.

"Let's get you a new one, guess we're going shopping," Rancis said, lighting up the mood. "I know a perfect store not far from here, its wear I go."

"Thanks, Cuddlebutter," Vanellope said, taking Rancis' hand in hers as he led the way.

* * *

Once they arrived at the store, Rancis still lead the way.

Vanellope giggled, "You know about the girl section too?"

Rancis blushed slightly, "I just happen to know _where_ they are."

"Right, right," Vanellope nodded.

Once they got to the section, Rancis held his arm out, "After you, Princess. Pick out whatever you want; my treat."

She gave him a quick hug as a quick thank you, then made her way through the isle of racks, Rancis following her.

There was so much to choose from! Long skirts, short skirts, pink, blue, striped. However, it didn't take the young girl long to pick out the one she wanted.

She took it off the rack, then held it up and turned out to show Rancis, "What do you think about this?"

The skirt was like a Reese's wrapper, heck it was that. It was short and slightly ruffled, dark chocolate brown like Rancis' hat.

"Its-its really cute," Rancis tried to speak normally, but couldn't help the slight voice crack.

She giggled, "I'll go try it on then!" And just like that, she hurried behind a curtain to try the new skirt. Rancis took a seat on one of the many colourful gumdrop stools, waiting pateintly for Vanellope to change.

"Ready!"

The curtain was pulled back, Rancis looking up. Vanellope was wearing the new ruffled skirt, the old damp one on the floor by her feet. She looked so adorable and Rancis was impressed. She really did like chocolate, funny how she resembled vanilla.

"Beautiful..."

She chuckled, "Thank you, I really like it."

"Then I'll buy it for you,"

"Aww, thanks so much, babe. I'll wear it out." Vanellope said, picking up the old skirt, tossing it into a nearby garbage can. She quickly caught up with Rancis who was paying a candy person at the counter.

She waved goodbye at the two as they left the store.

"Hey, Vanellope,"

"Yeah?"

"You seem happier,"

She grinned, "Yeah, I do. Maybe its the skirt or it was the breakfast."

"Or maybe your bad feeling was that nasty fall." he observed. She cuddled his arm closer, "Maybe, but if that's the case, lets go do something fun now!"

He smiled down at her, "Of course. What would you like to do, Nellie?"

"Hmmm..." she thought for a moment, "Well earlier you suggested going to the Ice Cream Mountains. Let's go there!"

"Sounds like a plan."

While they walked there, they talked about yesterday's race.

"No, I'm serious!" Vanellope exclaimed, smiling, "It's like they-" she suddenly turned around quickly, a nervous look on her face.

Again, there was nothing.

Rancis, too, looked around, "What's wrong? What do you see?"

"Oh, n-nothing." she said turning back around, checking behind her shoulder one more time, but then turned back around and continued walking.

Once they got to Fudge Falls, they sat on a piece of fudge, looking at the liquid fudge fall into the river. Vanellope rested her head on Rancis' shoulder, and Rancis put his arm around Vanellope's shoulder.

After they were there for a while, Rancis asked, "Feel any better?"

Vanellope shrugged, "Yeah, a little."

"That's good," Rancis said, "Just relax, Vanny. Don't let that feeling overcome you."

"I know, I'll try."

But as time moved on, it seemed like the feeling got worse; Vanellope thought she was hearing noises from someone that was watching them. Vanellope knew no one was, but she just could not shake off that feeling.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear a few times while she looked around.

Little candy hearts surrounded the two, littering the landscape near the falls. While Vanellope was distracted, looking over towards the Candy Cane Forest - which wasn't too far at all - Rancis leaned over a bit, grabbing a handful off the candy.

"Hey, Vanilla," Ranic called.

Vanellope looked away from the forest (but had the oddest feeling that's where someone was watching them from) and turned her full - well as much as she could - attention to Rancis.

"Look," Rancis opened his palm to reveal small little candies. Vanellope giggled as Rancis read one, "'u r my sweetheart',"

"That's lame," she smirked, taking the heart candy he had just read, and popping it into her mouth, "Find another."

Rancis laughed, choosing another from his hand, "'sweeter than candy',"

Vanellope took that candy, and like the other, ate it. "That's even worse."

"I know not to come here for inspirtation in those poems I write for you," Rancis joked resulting in the two to laugh. "Lets see, how about 'my darling sweet'?"

Vanellope looked at Rancis, and he quickly popped the candy into his own mouth. She giggled, taking one from his hand to read herself, "'a work of heart',"

"That ones pretty cute,"

"But I'm cuter, right?" she put on a pouting look that could beat any puppy-eyes.

Rancis nuzzled her nose with his own, "Of course you are. Nothing is cuter or sweeter then my little Vanillasweet."

"Especially not these candies," Vanellope said. She looked back over towards the forest. "Hmm...hey, Rancis. We didn't get to go to the Ice Cream Mountains, why don't we go to Diet Cola Mountain? Maybe the candy near there tastes better."

Rancis nodded and swallowed the candy she had put in his mouth, "Sound _sweet_ to me."

He hopped off of the piece of fudge they were sitting on. Then he held Vanellope's waist and lifted her off of the fudge.

Vanellope then gave him the same pouting look that she had a few moments ago, "Rancey, can you cawwy me?"

Rancis sighed with a smile on his face, "D'aw, you know I can't say no to that," he got on his knees so Vanellope could easily hop onto his back for a piggy-back ride. Once Vanellope did so, he stood back up and began walking to Diet Cola Mountain.

As much as Vanellope loved being carried around, that wasn't fully the reason she wanted a piggy-back ride; it really allowed her better access to her surroundings.

Vanellope scanned the surrounding scene, looking for anything that would seem out of place, more specifically, a person of some sort. She wasn't sure who, but she knew they weren't alone.

Rancis hadn't noticed a thing, simply carrying Vanellope with ease all the way into the forest until they were at the large bottle-shaped mountain's base.

Arriving there, Vanellope jumped off her love's back, "Thanks, sweetie! Your more then my knight, your my steed too!"

"Haha, very funny, Princess."

Vanellope winked before looking about once more.

"Nice mountain, we're in the center of our game, V. All of our tracks run by this one mountain."

"Pretty cool, huh? I'm actually surprised all the tracks go around, none actually use this mountain." she commented.

"Your right, well, guess we can't help that. So, wanna pick some lollipops or find some jawbreakers?"

"I bet I could get to the center of mine before you do!" Vanellope smiled. Although, before Rancis could reply, the sweatshirt-wearing girl stiffened whipping herself around. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?"

"Rancis, I got that feeling again...and its really strong. I-I don't feel safe here."

"Safe? Vanny, nothing can happen to us in our own game."

"Still...I don't feel so great anymore..." she whimpered.

Rancis looked sadly towards the girl he loved so much. She was slightly hunched over, a rather frightened look on her face as she eyed off where she 'supposedly' heard something.

Rancis looked up into the sky, noticing how the bright sunlight was fading, painting the sky as orange as pumpkin pie. Vanellope seemed to have worsened throughout the day. Maybe it was some virus going around, or the paranoia of being the big-shot pres.

"How about I walk you back to the castle, Nellie? I'll make sure you get home safely."

She turned back to him, upset. _I ruined our date, though..._ she thought.

After a moment of thought, she looked him in the eyes, smiling sympathetically, "Only if you stay with me there."

He smiled, "Of course I will." he held her hand, "C'mon, babe. Let's go back."

She hugged his arm thankfully, "Thanks, Rancis."

"Anything for you, V."

As they started walking, Rancis could only think about Vanellope. Every now and then, her grip would tighten, or her breathing would quicken; he would defiantly have Sour Bill check her to make sure she was okay. Rancis hated to see his girlfriend feeling this way.

The arrival to the castle didn't take long at all since their plans to traveling to the far icy-cold mountains were scrapped. The whole way, Rancis was sure the circulation of his code through his arm was cut off from how tight Vanellope was hugging it. It was to the point his arm was numb, so he used his other free arm to knock on the large entrance doors.

Sour Bill answered, "Hmmm, hello? Oh, Princess Von Schweetz and Mr. Fluggerbutter...was your day pleasurable?"

"Sour Bill, the princess isn't feeling to great, may I stay with her?" Rancis questioned.

Sour Bill nodded, moving out of the way, "Of course, Mr. Fluggerbutter. You are aware you are always welcomed. The Princess' request."

Rancis thanked the sour coughdrop before leading in a very nervous Vanellope. Due to the day fading away, he decided to just take her to her bedroom rather than the throne room or some other comfortable living area.

The two walked up the long stacks of stairs all the way to Vanellope's super-sized room, bigger than Rancis' own house. He opened the door to the large pink room, taking Vanellope over to her pink and white covered queen-sized bed. Carefully, he sat her down, resulting in the freedom of his arm as his girlfriend finally let go.

Rancis moved his arm around a bit, trying to recieve feeling back into it.

"Rancis?"

He took his attention away from his arm, giving it all to Vanellope. "Yeah?"

"The feeling, its really bad. I feel...sick almost."

Rancis was startled to see Vanellope's beautiful hazel eyes begin to gather tears, leaking down her cheeks. He hurried over to her, kneeling before her so she could see him.

"Nellie? What's wrong? Should I call someone?"

She shook her head, "No, its not that, Rancis...I'm so sorry I ruined our day."

Rancis was almost startled by this statement; ruined their date?! No, no, she hadn't ruined their date! It's not like she did that on purpose.

Rancis wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb, "Nellie, you did _not_ ruin our date."

"But the whole time I was just complaining, and we didn't get to do the stuff we wanted..." she said, turning her head to the side.

"Vanellope, look at me." Rancis said.

Vanellope did as told.

"You did _not_ ruin our date. We had fun didn't we?"

She looked at him, "Did _you_ have fun?"

"Of course I did!" he exclaimed, "Whenever I'm with you, I'm always having fun and'm happy. Nothing otherwise. What about you?"

She blushed, "I-I just feel like its my fault our plans for today had to be changed."

"We can always do those things tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that. Whenever you feel up to it. We got our whole lives, right?"

"R-right," But the feeling in her told her otherwise.

"Now, maybe this is something you need to sleep-off my, Vanilla Princess," he nuzzled her, "want to try and get some sleep? I'll tell Sour Bill to come check on you, I promise to be here tomorrow."

Holding her hands, he gently helped her lie down, and she yawned despite her efforts to hide her sudden tiredness. But when Rancis pulled away to leave, she tightened her grip on his hands. He looked at her, and she wore a fearful expression.

"Nellie?"

"Rancis, I don't want you to leave," her grip became tighter, "That feeling..." she didn't say it, but she felt that once she let go of Rancis, she wouldn't have the chace to hold him again. For a long time.

He looked at her, suprised and worried, until his eyes flashed with an idea. He let go, kneeling by her. "Here, Vanny," He opened his jacket, revealing a small Reese's Cup pinned to the inside of his collar. He unhooked it, slipping it inside Vanellope's hands and folding her fingers over it. "That's my good-luck charm. I always wear it to races."

"But don't you need it?"

He kissed her closed hands, "No, I found a new charm. You. And it appears you need it more then I do. I hope it helps."

Vanellope brought her hands up to her face, opening her palms slightly. It was like any other piece of the chocolate, like a smaller version of his hat. It even smelled like peanut butter, the sent that always brought her comfort. Just smelling it gave her relief. She visably relaxed.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded, "Thank you, Butterfingers," she teased, "but I'd feel even more better if Sour Bill made sure you got home alright. You know...the feeling."

He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll have Sour Bill walk me home."

"Good," she smiled, "And could you do just _one_ more thing?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course! What else do you need, Nellie?"

Vanellope sat back up and gave Rancis a little kiss on the lips, then hugged him, "That."

Rancis returned the hug, and kissed the side of her head from where he hugged her. After a few moments, he gently laid he Princess back down on her bed and kissed her forehead, "Good bye, Nellie. I'll check on you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Vanellope watched her love walk over to the doors. He looked back at her, blowing her a kiss and giving a little wave before closing the door.

Her chest suddenly tightened, and she inhaled the sent of the chocolate clip Rancis gave her. Instantly, she became calm again, also becoming drowsy. Her struggling to stay awake was futile. Slipping the pin into her pocket, she fell asleep.

But the next morning, she didn't wake up in her soft bed. She didn't wake up in any bed at all for that matter. She woke up on the ground in nothing but the clothes from yesterday. Dazed, the sent of peppermint caught her nose. Vanellope quickly sat up, finding herself in the Candy Cane Forest, with no understanding of why or how she got there.

In fact, all she really knew was her name and what game she was in. Besides that, nothing.

Vanellope looked around. Why the heck was she there? She stuffed her hands into her pocket and started walking. Then she stopped; she felt something in her pocket. She pulled that something out.

It was a Reese's Cup pin. Now what was that doing there?

Then it hit her, a vivid memory of Rancis. Nothing about the past, just... him. She looked at the clip, then pinned it into her hair.

But then she glitched.

She had no idea what was happening, but once the glitching stopped, she stood there, shocked.

"I'm a glitch..." she mumbled to herself when realization hit her, "A glitch..."

In despare, she placed a hand to her mouth, choking back a sob. Though, the sent of the peanut butter clip holding her long bangs back lingered on her fingers, and the odd blonde boy flashed by once more.

She blinked back her tears, thinking. "Maybe...maybe that boy could tell me what I'm supposed to do." Without another option or idea of what to do, Vanellope began to walk aimlessly around the forest, alone and lost, until the sound of revving engines and burning cookies tires caught her. She followed the noise and sent over to a chocolate-smeared large cake hill, peering over.

Below, she saw the largest track in the game, the only track that was labeled with the game's name on it. Below, a bunch of kids about her age were there, all with their own karts. Some were sitting in their karts, others standing around, though they all appeared not-all there.

Vanellope let a small gasp escape her lips when she spotted the blue-eyed boy, wearing a Reese's Cup on his head. He seemed to be looking for something, hunting through his pockets and kart's compartments.

Vanellope glitched as she stood herself up, wondering if she could talk to one of the kids below if they could help her.

Once she worked up the courage, she slowly walked down the chocolate hill, aiming on talking to the Reese's themed boy.

When she did get there, she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him and a few other racers to turn around.

"Um, hi!" she said, waving excitedly, "C-Could you tell me what I'm supposed to... do?"

Rancis spotted the clip in Vanellope's hair, "Hey, I was looking for that!"

Vanellope touched the clip gingerly with her hand, glitching a bit, causing every racer to step back in surprise.

"She's a glitch!" They cried.

Vanellope's eyes widen to their sudden reaction, "What's wrong?"

"We just said, your a glitch!" one of the other boys repeated, pointing a finger at her.

"S-so?"

"So!"

Vanellope looked over as a platnuim-blonde racer walked a few steps forward then the others, sucking on a strawberry lollipop. "Glitches are dangerous, and they can't race."

"Wha-"

"Get out of here!"

"Your going to ruin the race."

"Leave already,"

Vanellope was hurt by the other kids harsh words. Why was it so bad she was a glitch? What possible damamge could she even do? And also, how was this clip that boy's if she woke up with it in her pocket? She was very confused.

But the other kids continued to whine about her, eventually catching attention.

"Waths going on here?" someone with a very noticable lisp asked.

The kids became silent as they moved out of the way, an elderly man walking through in a stupid-looking puffy outfit and a swirled cane. Trailing him was a green coughdrop that appeared so very familiar to Vanellope. In fact, everything appeared familiar. Everything except the old guy who now stood before her.

"King Candy," the girl from before said, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth, "we have a glitch!"

The King's eyes widen for a moment, surprised and taken aback from the news, as if he didn't expect it. Can't say any game could expect a glitch though, but the look on his face had something else mixed in his features.

Vanellope cringed slightly as the king lightly poked his cane at her chest, resulting in her glitching.

"A glithch, hm? Welp, we can'th have that! Whath's your name?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz," the one thing she knew by heart.

"I'm thorry to thay this, Vanellope, but you can'th racth. Your a dangther to the others. Now I have to askth you to leave on your own, or I'll give you thome athistance."

Vanellope shrunk under the horrible words and rude glares she recieved, and quickly ran away from the way she came as fast as her chibi legs could carry her, glitching every so often. She had completely forgotten about the boy and most certainly knew he forgot about her already.


End file.
